


[YAO5衍生］第二天早晨（百合，队内乱炖，PWP）

by gwenthemonster



Category: YAO5, r1se
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: 按年龄排序：姚池恩姚白娜姚飒儿姚彩依姚小兔
Kudos: 35





	[YAO5衍生］第二天早晨（百合，队内乱炖，PWP）

“白娜，你带彩依和兔兔先去练习室，麻烦跟老师说抱歉，我和飒儿有点事，会晚半个小时再下去。”

早餐桌上，姚池恩不紧不慢地说道。姚飒儿一口吐司咽到，咳了几声；姚白娜担忧地看了看她，又看了看一脸平静给她递水杯的姚池恩；姚彩依仿佛没听到似的保持低头玩手机，却在身边姚小兔想要开口的瞬间抬手用一块苹果堵住了她的嘴。

姚白娜最终还是点了点头，柔声道，“知道了。”

跟着两位姐姐离开前，姚小兔还是忍不住探回一个小脑袋，软糯糯地求情，“池恩姐，拜托对飒姐姐温柔一点吧…”

然后被姚彩依的一只手拖走了。

餐厅里只剩下她们二人。“一直以来，我恐怕就是太惯着你了。” 

“都说了，我自己有度。”姚飒儿显然想要装作毫不在乎，但不自禁在座位上挪动的小动作还是暴露了她的紧张，“我从来也没真的惹过麻烦，不是吗？只不过是喝一杯，那些男孩子…”

“是对我们组合的威胁。”姚池恩轻声而不容抗拒地打断了她的话，“等真的发生了什么，就太晚了。”

“所以说…并不会发生什么啊，难道跟男生聊天也不行吗？”

“昨晚如果有狗仔拍到你在酒吧贴着男人笑成那样的照片，你觉得会发生什么？”姚池恩皱起了眉头，“姚飒儿，你就这么缺男人吗？”

餐桌对面的女孩一下子涨红了脸，“姐！——”

“昨晚你越线了。”姚池恩站起来，居高临下地睨了一眼姚飒儿，“起来，跟上我。”

“既然我们飒儿这么缺男人，自然要好好补充一下。”

鞠躬。“对不起，来迟了。”

姚飒儿跟在姚池恩身后走进练习室时，看起来并无什么不同，除了脸有点红。后来练习排舞的时候，跳舞一向干净利落的姚飒儿有几次动作做慢了，但也说不上大失误。

看来池恩姐姐还是没舍得罚飒姐姐呀，还好还好。姚小兔冲姚白娜做了一个松了口气的神态，后者温柔地笑笑，却在转头看向姚飒儿的时候咬住了嘴唇。

她一向心细，自然发现了姚飒儿偶尔控制不住的颤抖和比平日多出的流汗。

直到休息时间，姚小兔在洗手间被姚飒儿堵在隔间里，她才感觉到不对劲。

近距离看姚飒儿满脸红晕不输昨晚几杯下肚后的效果，脸上还挂着一层薄汗，亮晶晶的。 

“兔兔…”姚飒儿喘着气，她爱用的辛辣的香水味混着某种黏稠暧昧的气息扑在姚小兔脸上，“帮帮我，受不了了…”

姚小兔又惊又忧，“怎么帮呀？飒姐姐你怎么了？哪里不舒服？”

姚飒儿吸了一口气刚想说话，突然一声尖叫哽在喉头，垂下头，夹起双腿，撑在姚小兔脑袋边的覆着薄薄一层漂亮肌肉的手臂开始发抖。

姚小兔瞪圆了眼睛。

她好像听到了什么声音…

再次抬头，姚飒儿细长的眼角飞红，眼神都变得迷蒙，整张脸媚意盎然。

飒姐姐真的好辣噢…姚小兔在心里嘀咕，吞咽一下，伸手试探地从姚飒儿的松紧带裤腰摸进去。

果不其然隔着潮湿的内裤摸到了年龄较长的女孩两腿之间某个坚硬的圆头，在震动。

“池恩姐…嗯唔…不让我…”姚飒儿说话已经很艰难，她求救般地看着姚小兔，“兔兔，让我舔一舔，好不好？嗯…我需要…转移…”

姚小兔听懂了，心脏砰砰跳，犹豫了一秒，扭着腰胯脱下了短短的裙裤，露出印着小仓鼠的内裤，然后坐下来，红着脸微微分开了腿。

姚飒儿叹息一声顺势跪下来，双手撑开姚小兔的膝盖，迫不及待地把脸埋进女孩柔软的阴阜，不浪费一秒地伸出粉舌隔着布料舔舐起来。

“哈….”姚小兔喘着气咬住手指指节。

“兔兔真的好甜…”姚飒儿低喃道，甚至为了省力只是把女孩的内裤拨到一边，露出女孩双腿间粉嫩湿润的肉花，变得嫣红的嘴唇附着上去吮吸。

姚小兔忍耐着，喉咙里发出娇软的呜呜声——她还是太嫩了，没多久就去了一次，但姚飒儿正舔得起劲，还不愿松口，姚小兔挺着细窄的胯，断断续续地求饶着。

“飒姐姐、姐姐…呜…兔兔不行了…不、不能再吸…那里了….呜呜…”

她头晕脑胀，没有注意到没有卡住的隔间门已经被打开，直到双腿间湿热的触觉突然停止，她才睁开朦胧泪眼，看到狭窄的隔间里又挤进来一个人，从姚飒儿身后一手伸进她黑色背心里揉弄她尺寸傲人的胸乳，一手向下按住女孩双腿之间的部位，狠狠往上扣。

姚飒儿像被钉住的蝴蝶，在身后人的怀抱里仰着头紧绷着身体发抖，失焦的双眼被刺激得上翻，嘴张着却发不出声音。

“不要再折磨小兔了，你这骚货。”姚彩依在姚飒儿耳边轻喘着说道。姚飒儿并不在意，在高潮的余韵中餍足的呜咽，扭头往后索吻，与姚彩依唇齿纠缠起来。

真的太色情了。姚小兔再次咬住手指，刚高潮过一次的地方突突地发胀，又开始热痒起来了。

END

番外：

“都说了叫她忍住，这是惩罚啊！”姚池恩恨铁不成钢。

“算了吧，换位思考一下姐你能忍住吗？”姚白娜温柔地劝道，“我记得某人只是被摸几下，牛仔裤都能湿透呢。”

“？今晚就来看看谁比较不能忍。”


End file.
